The Beach Nut
The Beach Nut is the 11th animated cartoon short subject in the Woody Woodpecker series. Released theatrically on October 16, 1944, the film was produced by Walter Lantz Productions and distributed by Universal Pictures. The title is a play on "beech nut". Plot A trip to the balmy seashore reveals thousands of people relaxing in the sun. All, that is, but big, fat Wally Walrus, who's choking the daylights out of Woody Woodpecker. Wally explains, in flashback, why he is trying to rid himself of Woody. The woodpecker is a terror on the beach, heckling Wally at the beach. Woody surfs while singing "My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean." It seems that Woody, among other things, walked on his face, jammed his face into a nice, big cake, and ran over him with a surfboard, swiping his lunch (including his hot dogs) on the way. Practically choked him to death with smoke from a bonfire, burned his beach umbrella from over him and his beach chair from under him. Almost drowned him with a fire hose. Chasing him to the amusement center, Woody, disguised as a yogi, persuaded him to dive through a plate glass window. Fastening Woody to an anchor, Wally throws him into the sea, but the anchor rope pulls the pier and everything else in after it, and we iris out on Woody swimming into the sunset with the walrus and thousands of people swimming after him. Wally Walrus The Beach Nut marked the debut of Woody Woodpecker's first steady foil, Wally Walrus. Voiced by actor Hans Conried, Wally became Woody's primary arch enemy until 1948, before being more or less replaced with Buzz Buzzard in Wet Blanket Policy. Censorship * It was cut the part that Woody steps on the face of the Wally Walrus, who, angry, throws the board away and then Woody (that part that plays the Woodpecker, Lantz did not even show in the USA). * It was cut the part that Woody was surfing in the water and Wally Walrus prepared a lot of food, like fruit and pie (this part was exhibited in the US and in some countries). * The part that Woody hummed, before the scene that the Woody trod on the face of the Wally Walrus from which Woody hummed "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean", was not exhibited in any country, except in Brazil (when was in the SBT and Rede Record) and United States. Video qrvznPGqQhk Category:Episodes Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:Wally Wallrus Cartoons Category:1944 films Category:Animated films Category:Cartoons directed by Shamus Culhane Category:Cartoons with music by Darrell Calker Category:Cartoons with layouts by Art Heinemann Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons written by Ben Hardaway Category:Cartoons written by Milt Schaffer Category:Cartoons animated by Lester Kline Category:Cartoons animated by Dick Lundy Category:Cartoons with Woody Woodpecker as Antagonist Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Wins in the End Category:Cartoons Where Wally Walrus Loses In The End Category:Beach-Themed Cartoons Category:Censored Cartoons Category:Cartoons with Woody Woodpecker as the Antagonist Category:Cartoons animated by Emery Hawkins Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding